catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
CatGhost 5 Banana
CatGhost 5 Banana is fifth episode of the Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel on November 28, 2017 and is the second episode in the Creature Saga. This episode was accompanied by the game ''Banana''. In this episode, the three main characters discover a banana. Synopsis At night. a distant flash in the woods is followed by high-pitched screaming. The three main characters go and investigate the screaming, only to find a living banana on the ground, that is screaming in terror of being a banana. Naarah starts hitting the banana with a stick to get it to stop screaming, but fails. When the banana asks again why it is a banana, Naarah responds by asking why Gideon is a hedgehog, to which he reacts shocked, seemingly unaware that he has been a hedgehog the entire time. The banana suddenly recognizes Elon and starts calling her name, which seems to make her very nervous. She tells the others to go back to sleep and assures them that she would help the banana. The next morning Elon wakes Naarah and Gideon and announces that she has made pancakes. Both react happily, and Gideon comments on how there are slices of banana in the pancakes. Elon then leaves without eating, saying that she wants to "run and freshen up". In the next scene, Elon teleports into a dark room filled with cages, some of which apparently have creatures in them. While Elon is looking out of a window, the episode then ends. Companion game Main article: ''Banana The companion game linked in this episode's Youtube description is ''Banana, in which the player can look around the room filled with cages that was visited by Elon in the episode. The goal of the game is to collect several jars. Trivia * Prior to being updated to have both PC and Mac versions of the games, this episode's Youtube description would read "Gideon, have you ever looked at your hands?". * The name of the banana is revealed in the end credits as "Robert D." * This episode was foreshadowed in several Live Key Sessions before the episode was releasedKey/Live Session Responses#October 21, 2017. Gallery ep5 intro.jpg|The episode's intro, with a person investigating a dark room. ep5 flash.jpg|The flash in the woods. ep5 investigating.jpg|Gideon and Naarah fighting. ep5 encounter.jpg|The main characters find the banana. ep5 banana.jpg|"I'm a banana!" ep5 stick.jpg|Naarah hits the banana with a stick to get it to be quiet. ep5 pancakes.jpg|Elon has made pancakes. ep5 attic.jpg|The attic that Elon goes to while the others are eating. ep5 cages1.jpg|Shot of cages in the attic. ep5 cages2.jpg|Ditto. ep5 window.jpg|Elon looks out of a window just before the episode ends. ep5 credits.jpg|End credits. Elon in her demon form with static and messed up coding.png|Elon in demon form surrounded by static and broken or unprocessed code. D.PNG|The word "Date" that scrolls across the screen during the ending AT.PNG|Ditto E .PNG|Ditto TI.PNG|The word "Title" that scrolls across the ending LE.PNG|Ditto References Category:Creature Saga Category:Videos